Porcelana
by moony hare
Summary: Narcissa se parecia com uma boneca de porcelana. Escrita para o I Challenge de ships Inusitados do fórum Grimmauld Place, participa do projeto fanfic100 e do I Challenge Femmelash Grimmauld Place. Femmeslash - Narcissa/Lily
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** por mais triste que seja, nenhum personagem da série Harry Potter me pertence.

**Spoilers:** até o quinto, acho eu, mas tome cuidado, sim?

**Shipper:** Narcissa/Lily, referências à James/Lily.

**Aviso:** femmeslash (mulher/mulher). Se isso não te agrada, não leia!

**Classificação:** M, por segurança.

**Sinopse:**_Narcissa se parecia com uma boneca de porcelana._

* * *

Fiz essa fic para o I Challenge de ships inusitados do Fórum Grimmauld Place. O tema era: improbablidade, podendo ser explorado como você preferisse. Estava um pouco insegura quanto a participar ou não, mas depois de conversar um pouco com a Loony Black, acabei tomando coragem. Obrigada!

"Porcelana" também entrou para o projeto fanfic100 e para o I Challenge Femmelash, ambos do Fórum Grimmauld Place.

Utilizei uma versão extendida do drabble "Hábitos", que escrevi a pouquíssimo tempo como uma introdução.

Se alguém se interessar, pode ver a capa no meu perfil. Estava ouvindo "Fade to Black" do Apocalíptica enquanto escrevia e penso que a música combina com a história, recomendo ler ouvindo-a, é interessante. Reviews são importantes e muito bem vindas: críticas, elogios e sugestões.

* * *

**Introdução**

_Era um hábito que desenvolvera há tanto tempo que mal conseguia se lembrar quando começara. Um hábito, só um hábito._

À sua volta Sonserinas a enchiam de perguntas sobre o seu recente noivado. Como se fosse alguma novidade, já eram prometidos há anos! No entanto, sua atenção não se voltava a elas. Cordialmente, ela assentia, os olhos frios e indiferentes, tal qual uma rainha de cristal. De soslaio algo prendia seu olhar: aquele delicado cacho de cor vermelho vivo, contrastando de forma gritante com a pele branca e cheia de sardas.

Não passava de uma sangue-ruim sem valor, mas eram as imperfeições que a interessavam e a sua origem impura somente aguçava ainda mais sua curiosidade.

Sobre o burburinho do salão, jurava poder ouvir aquela risada solta, e se ela virasse a cabeça ligeiramente tinha certeza que veria os dentes brancos à mostra, ligeiramente desalinhados. Sem poder impedir, seu coração descompassava.

De repente, um braço rodeou seus ombros. Narcissa se obrigou a desviar o olhar de Lily para saudar seu noivo, tão coreografadamente perfeito.

_Um hábito,ela repetia para si mesma, só um hábito._

* * *


	2. Porcelana

**Disclaimer, avisos e afins:** vide introdução.

* * *

"_Você vê o mundo em preto e branco  
Nenhuma cor ou luz  
Você acha que nunca entenderá isso direito  
Você está errado, você pode  
O céu poderia cair, poderia cair sobre mim  
A divisão do mar  
Mas você significa mais, significa mais para mim  
Do que qualquer cor que eu possa ver" (Low - Coldplay)_

* * *

**Porcelana**

Sua pele era como a mais pura porcelana. Feita com um branco cremoso, imaculada em todos os detalhes, frágil e gelada. Muitos diriam sobre a beleza daqueles olhos azul-gelo, mas para Lily, eles lembravam os olhos de uma boneca, bonitos e hipnotizantes, mas frios e inexpressivos. Ao invés disso, ela falaria sobre a boca delicada e aristocrática. Os lábios finos e extremamente delicados, de um tom rosa claro, que se destacavam em meio à pele muito branca, elegantemente. Os cabelos de um loiro muito claro cascateavam, emoldurando seu rosto e descendo até o meio das costas, completando a primeira impressão que teve ao olhar para Narcissa Black, ela parecia uma boneca de porcelana.

Bonecas de porcelana sempre impressionaram Lily. Tão delicadas, com seus rostinhos frágeis e gelados e suas expressões fixas e suaves, inspiravam o que ela considerava de mais puro e onírico. Na verdade, todas as bonecas possuíam sua parcela de magia, criando mundos inteiramente novos. Nas mãos de uma criança uma boneca podia representar a esperança, a imaginação; nas mãos de um adulto despertavam lembranças nostálgicas e sonhos esquecidos. Sim, bonecas possuíam uma magia própria, mas eram as feitas de porcelana as mais impressionantes.

Ela se lembrava de quando havia ganhado sua primeira boneca de porcelana. Fora presente de Natal que seus avós lhe deram e, ao abrir a caixa com o grande laço vermelho, ficou extasiada ao ver o que ela continha. Era uma boneca pequena, de modo que conseguia segurá-la facilmente entre suas mãozinhas diminutas. Sua pele de porcelana parecia tão frágil que olhar para ela quase doía, tamanho o medo de que ela pudesse se quebrar caso a olhasse demais. Tinha grandes olhos azuis, com cílios compridos e escuros e uma fita amarrada na cabeça, com um laço, como uma tiara, que prendia os longos cabelos cor de cobre, repleto de cachos. Chamou-a Sophie.

Ela era tão frágil... Lily a deixava sentada na estante de seu quarto, ao lado de um punhado de livros infantis, e às vezes gostava de pegá-la nas mãos, mas logo a devolvia no lugar com medo que um simples toque pudesse destruir sua pequenina face. Mas sua admiração não durou muito. Um dia, em uma briga com Petúnia, a irmã pegara a boneca, que descansava ao lado de Lily enquanto brincavam e a jogara no chão, reduzindo-a a um monte de cacos e roupinhas amarrotadas no chão.

Nesse momento, Lily quis gritar com a irmã, pegar aquele caderninho onde ela tanto escrevia e rasgar todas as páginas, mas tudo o que pôde fazer foi olhar para os cacos de porcelana, até que sua mãe chegasse correndo para apartar a briga e repreender Petúnia pelo o que havia feito. Depois dessa bronca, a irmã não mais quebrara nada seu, mas o estrago já estava feito. Ganhara outras bonecas após essa, algumas também de porcelana, mas nenhuma delas causara a mesma impressão que Sophie havia causado, era como se algo tivesse se quebrado junto com a porcelana da boneca...

Fora em um dos passeios a Hogsmead no quinto ano que ela percebeu a singularidade de Narcissa. Faltava pouco para as festas de fim de ano, e o frio do inverno fazia com que todos se enrolassem o máximo possível em seus casacos pesados. Era possível ouvir a risada alta e algumas canções vindas do Três Vassouras, e grupos de amigos passavam comentando as decorações de Natal. E, é claro, casais de namorados andavam vagarosamente pela cidadezinha, usando o frio como desculpa para andar muito juntos.

Enquanto corria para chegar rápido à loja para conseguir os últimos bons presentes restantes, ela a vira passar. Andava a uma pequena, mas educada distância de seu noivo, Lucius, ambos com poses aristocráticas e olhar indiferente. Olhando de longe, pareciam mais um casal apaixonado a perambular pela cidade, mas de perto pareciam dois estranhos a caminhar lado a lado, expressões agradáveis, mas vazias.

Naquele momento, algo fez com que Lily parasse. Narcissa parecia um anjo pálido, inalcançável em sua beleza. Só muito tempo depois compreendeu o que aquele encontro significara, mas mais tarde durante o dia, revivera o momento em sua cabeça várias vezes, e descobriu aquela meia-verdade: Narcissa se parecia com uma boneca de porcelana.

A partir de então, Lily se pegara seguindo a Sonserina com os olhos sempre que se distraía, e isso era freqüente. Era como se tivesse novamente sua pequena Sophie, mas com cabelos loiros e cílios quase brancos. De vez em quando ela se repreendia por observar uma outra garota dessa forma, isso não podia ser normal, mas era algo muito acima de seu controle, muito maior do que ela mesma e, em um piscar de olhos, se via seguindo o ondular dos cabelos da loira quando andava, os suaves gestos calculados que ela fazia.

A reação de Narcissa chegou após algum tempo e depois disso tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Encontravam-se sob segredo absoluto, nunca levantando a voz, sempre sussurrando para que não pudessem ouvi-las de modo algum. Salas esquecidas e vazias. Pés descalços andando por corredores escuros no meio da noite. A reputação era mais importante para Narcissa. Ela não escondia o que pensava sobre sangue-ruins.

Talvez, o maior erro de Lily tenha sido acreditar que poderia mudá-la, que um dia a outra abriria os olhos e que elas deixariam tudo para trás e começariam tudo de novo, superando todos os obstáculos e alcançando o "felizes para sempre". Ela nunca pensara que isso não era só improvável, mas impossível.

No fim, Narcissa estava certa.

Antes de partir sem nenhuma palavra, enquanto arrumava sua gravata e alisava sua blusa para que parecesse impecável como sempre, ela costumava dizer: "Pobre Lily, não entende nada sobre o mundo. Ele não é tão simplista como você pensa que ele é. Quando estiver sozinha lá fora, ele vai acabar te engolindo." Nesses momentos, a ruiva ria baixinho e dizia algo sobre a descrença da outra. A loira só lhe daria um sorriso torto e a deixaria sozinha com seus próprios pensamentos.

Mesmo que seu relacionamento com Narcissa fosse meramente físico, Lily em sua febre, gostava de pensar que era melhor tê-la desse modo do que de modo algum, mas era impossível não se ferir ao ver Lucius abraçá-la e beijá-la em público. Em momentos como esse ela os observava com fingido desinteresse e todas as vezes que encontrava os olhos da outra, ela dava-lhe um meio sorriso de escárnio e comentava com seu noivo sobre a imundície dos sangue-ruins. Ferida Lily se perguntava repetidamente: como alguém podia ser tão bela e tão cruel?

Hipócrita. Considerava-a uma escória e se enroscava nos braços desse mesmo ser inferior. Era difícil não perder o controle em horas como essa. O sangue subia-lhe a cabeça ao mesmo tempo que sentia vontade de chorar e fugir o mais longe possível daquele demônio e também de gritar, feri-la do jeito mais cruel que pudesse. Ao invés disso observava, o coração na mão e segurando as lágrimas nos olhos, o corpo quente e trêmulo. Ficava assim até que não pudesse mais e se virasse, como se não tivesse presenciado nada. Era uma fraca, uma tola, mas estava presa em seu delírio e nada podia fazer para sair.

Potter às vezes a flagrava durante esses momentos e tratava de provocá-la, tentando convencê-la mais uma vez a sair com ele ou insultando algum Sonserino que tivesse o azar de estar por perto, só para distraí-la. Será que ele percebia o porquê de seu comportamento ou somente tratava de remediá-lo sem questionar? Sentia seu estômago se revirar somente de pensar que ele talvez soubesse, que pudesse contar... Sua relação com Narcissa era humilhante, para não dizer degradante, mas, e se ele falasse e ela fosse embora? O que faria sem o toque daquela pele gélida? Perguntava-se muitas vezes por que seguia em frente, continuando a se ferir... E o delírio ficava mais forte. Ela tinha esperanças. Tinha fé na humanidade, tinha fé que Narcissa um dia veria seus erros, tinha fé que um dia seria livre...

"Pobre Lily, tão inocente, tão ingênua, não conhece nada, pobrezinha..."

A voz de Narcissa ecoava em sua cabeça, como um aviso, como se quisesse poupá-la de seu destino, mas Lily era persistente e repetia a si mesma: era corajosa. A garota se agarrava ao seu restinho de dignidade como à uma tábua de salvação. Ia vencer, ia vencer, ia vencer...

As raras palavras que trocavam quando estavam juntas eram sobre a guerra próxima. Lily faria longos discursos sobre o entendimento dos dois lados e o fim da batalha antes mesmo de seu começo. Ao final do discurso, Narcissa riria debochadamente e diria algo como: "Não percebeu? Ela já está aí!" e Lily olharia para a outra sem entender e sem receber explicação nenhuma em troca. Muito raramente a Sonserina deixar-se-ia levar e falaria sobre as conseqüências que a guerra traria, sobre a crueldade do mundo, as incertezas, os perigos. Sua voz sempre carregava um tom de escárnio.

E narrando sobre as perdas de uma guerra não derramaria uma lágrima sequer, do mesmo modo como nunca dava sorrisos maiores do que seus usuais sorrisos sarcásticos. Lily pensava: será que ela é tal qual uma boneca, incapaz de sorrir e prantear? Ou será que sou tão baixa para ela que nem mereço suas lágrimas?

Era difícil e Lily vivia se arrastando, se perdendo aos poucos, se entregando a febre doentia, aos delírios de sua mente, ansiando pelos poucos momentos passados com sua amante ao mesmo tempo em que os lamentava, sofrendo com o desprezo, o rebaixamento. Era demais, mas ela seguia.

Aconteceu no final do sexto ano. Não conseguia explicar, mas Narcissa parecia estar agindo estranhamente e não parecia estar com tanta pressa de partir. Um longo silêncio se seguiu depois que a loira terminara de se vestir e ficara encarando Lily por um longo tempo com seus olhos inexpressivos. Até que ela decidiu-se por falar.

A ruiva não sabia se sentia aliviada ou magoada enquanto Narcissa tratava de dizer que seja lá que tipo de relacionamento tinham, estava acabando. Ela pronunciava as palavras com extrema calma, como se explicasse uma história complicada para uma criança e mantinha um tom monótono de voz, sem se exaltar e nunca desviar seus olhos dos de Lily.

Ela e Lucius se casariam no ano seguinte e agora ela devia se preocupar com cerimônias, rituais e formalidades. Agora que o casamento se aproximava, seria vigiada muito de perto e não podia correr o risco de ser vista com alguém como ela, principalmente em circunstâncias como essas. Lily esperava que ela fosse mais específica sobre suas crenças de uma raça superior, mas o discurso fora poupado dessa vez, no entanto, era tamanho seu choque que não se ateve a perguntas.

Por fim, Narcissa terminou fazendo o seu velho discurso: o mundo era muito diferente do que Lily acreditava ser, as pessoas não eram naturalmente boas, não havia uma salvação para a humanidade...E depois disso ela se moveu, e quando ela dava os últimos passos para fora, Lily poderia jurar ouvir um sussurro "Mas você é diferente...". O delírio acabara porém, e assumira ter ouvido o que gostaria de ouvir.

Ela se fora, se fora e sentia-se como se tivesse perdido Sophie uma vez mais. Sua boneca de porcelana se fora para sempre. E então percebeu a meia verdade sobre a comparação que fazia sobre Narcissa. Ela se parecia com uma boneca de porcelana, quebrada.

Bonecas simbolizam a inocência, a liberdade infantil de acreditar. Narcissa era tudo, menos inocente, ela mesma se entregara a loucura, a loucura de se entregar aos costumes, às regras e simplesmente desistir de lutar. Lily não queria acreditar, mas ela estava certa, o mundo não era feito em preto e branco e ela não sabia se aquela era uma descoberta boa ou ruim. Assim como aquilo que se quebrou junto com o rostinho de Sophie, algo também partira com Narcissa, mas ela sentia que jogaria tudo para o alto, se ao menos a outra pensasse em voltar. Mas essa era uma estrada de uma só mão, ela não voltaria, assim como a inocência perdida também não retornaria jamais.

Depois desse dia, tudo parecia desconhecer que qualquer coisa tivesse mudado. As pessoas pareciam não ver que nada mais parecia ser o mesmo e apesar de sua vontade de parar, o mundo continuava a girar.

Toda vez que os olhos de Lily e Narcissa se encontravam, a loira agia como se nada tivesse acontecido, debochando da origem da outra e se vangloriando de sua posição e de seu casamento próximo para com os outros Sonserinos.

Com o tempo, Potter resolvera usar uma nova abordagem e pedira seriamente para sair com Lily que, aceitou por não ter nada a perder. Não era desagradável estar com ele, mas ela se sentia falsa por enganá-lo, saindo com o garoto e pensando em Narcissa. Gradativamente, no entanto, algo começou a mudar e a memória do desencanto parecia ter adormecido.

Muito tempo depois, porém, enquanto corria para salvar seu filho do monstro que já matara seu marido e ameaçava matar à ela e Harry, ela lembrara das palavras de Narcissa. De fato, o mundo era muito mais do que ela outrora imaginava ser, talvez se tivesse visto mais cedo...Mas agora não era hora para isso.

Era sua vez agora, sua porcelana iria rachar...

* * *

Bom, foi isso o que resultou o challenge. Faz tanto tempo que não escrevo uma fic de verdade (de verdade sim porque drabbles são tão curtos...) que já perdi totalmente o jeito, mas quis tentar, afinal sou teimosa! 

Enfim, por favor, sugestões, críticas e elogios, escrevam reviews e digam o que acharam. Necessito disso, oras...


End file.
